


Ghosts

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sad Niall, Sadness, niall is lonely, one sided narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is alone with memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> p.s: I take prompts on my tumblr: mullingarstyls and on my Wattpad: LizzieCox

Niall dreamed that he was there, fitting their bodies together like it was the first time again. His perfectly sculpted chest, his lips pressing into Niall's in a way only he knew how. His gentle hands, lightly running his long fingers up and down the ridge of Niall's spine.  
  
But Niall woke up to a cold draft, on the side of the bed where Harry always would be, holding him. The world was once again lonely.


End file.
